Fighting The Odds
by Brookelleeee
Summary: Itachi Uchiha has been in control of his thirst and urges for the five hundred years he has been a vampire. His quest to find love leads him to Sakura Haruno. Will their love be strong enough to fight his urges? Full Summary Inside


Fighting the Odds

**Itachi Uchiha has been in control of his thirst and urges for the five hundred years he has been a vampire. He feeds on blood but does not kill His quest to find his long lost love leads him to Sakura Haruno, The most tempting human being he has ever seen in his entire vampire years. Will their love be great enough to fight his urges?**

Itachi's Point of View

I am a vampire that is the truth; I have lived for a couple of years. I was not bitten and was turned into a vampire, I was actually born a vampire my mother and father are both vampires.

Enough about me being a vampire, I am on the way to school riding my black convertible bmw. I parked in the exclusive parking for the night class's dorm or the vampires' and so called mythical creatures' dorm.

It was the school's secret that there were vampires in the school since the principal is a vampire himself. The dorm was donated by a very rich, generous chick, known as one of my parents' friend.

I have heard that the chick's only daughter will be studying with the night classes because she is a vampire. Everyone has been talking about her arrival for an entire summer now.

I bet she is another fucking ugly fan girl who thinks that she is so hot just because her mommy owns a part of the school. I'd make sure her life is a living hell here if she turns out to be a fan girl.

I hate new students, especially if they are girls just because you don't know what to expect. I was muttering to myself about my hate of new female students until I reached mine and my brother's room and fell asleep.

Sakura's Point of View

I am a half vampire, half human hybrid. I looked in front of a mirror and saw my pale, chalky skin. My eyes are emerald and are really an eye catcher not only because it's green but it is striking green and instead of pupils I have slits.

I teased my hair and made sure it was big enough. My pink hair was layered and was teased until big enough. I slipped on my black and red leopard print tanktop, my black leather skinny jeans and my red, knee high converse.

I applied thick eyeliner around my eyes which had a tiny cat eye, mascara and some blush so I would not look that dead. I grabbed my Chanel bag which had my red blackberry, and some make up for retouch and my Ipad.

I jumped in my hot pink mustang with black and hot pink leopard interior. I drove to my new school with my luggage and my guitar. I drove to the special dorm and carried my bag to my floor.

Everyone was staring at me like I had a neon colored hair, Oh wait my hair is neon colored. Everyone in this building are mostly guys, most are full 'pires. I'm the only half 'pire in this school I guess.

I am the freak again I guess like in my old school. I grew up being called a freak and not having friends ever. I looked over at the room number and opened it with my key.

I had the room all to myself because my mother wanted that. My mom donated the building and pays all its bills, and that is why I get what I want. I set down my things on my circular, red bed which has black, white and gray pillows on it.

My room revolved around those colors Red, black, white and gray. It was decorated to my style. My clothes are already in the walk-in closet the only thing in my luggage was 2 amplifiers and 2 stereos.

I brought my black and red plaids fender guitar and a matching bass guitar. I set it up in the other half of my room which had my music stuff in it. My mother knows how much I love my guitars.

Randomly a blonde dude, with a guy wearing an orange lollipop mask, popped in my room.

"Woah, Cool room un" The blonde dude said.

"Tobi is asking cherry-chan why cherry-chan has a room to herself" The orange lollipop man said.

"Oh, Hey Thanks. I'm Sakura and you guys are?" I asked while I was sitting on the corner of the bed tuning my guitar.

"I'm Deidara un, he's Tobi yeah." The blonde dude 'Deidara' said.

"Anyway How is it that you have a room to yourself?" Deidara asked me.

"Oh, my mom requested that I get my own room which was personalized" I blushed in embarrassment hating that I'm the school's rich bitch again.

"Oh Cool, You wanna hang out in our room sometime" Deidara asked while gesturing himself and Tobi.

"Sure, and you guys can text me and you can hang here in my room" I answered with a warm smile.

"Tobi thinks that Cherry-chan is so cool" Tobi jumped on me and hugged me tight enough to choke me , I was gasping for oh so sweet air which has been cut off my system.

"T-t-Tobi C-can-can't b-bre-breath" I gasped and choked on my breath struggling to keep breathing, I was sort of panicking because mainly I am half human I need air two, you know.

"Tobi you idiot let go of her, she can't breath, yeah" Deidara screamed as he pried Tobi off me.

"Tha-Thank you Dei" I choked out while putting my hand on my chest.

"Sorry Cherry-chan" Tobi clinged on my leg begging for forgiveness.

"Nah, it is okay Tobi-kun" I smiled at him and gave him a quick hug.

"Well, Well, Well if it isn't my old friend, Saku-chan, How have you been being the daughter of the owner of this dorm?" My eyes widened at my old nickname which only a few people know.

I turned around to see Raven hair and my Emerald eyes met with his raven eyes. His eyes turned red and started to turn furiously that is when I started getting woozy and tipsy. That is when everything turned black.

**Brookelle: **I am having a hard time, with keeping up with different stories, but this just popped up in my dream and it wouldn't shut up until I typed it down.

**Itachi: **Sooo… Do you know what will happen next? They will see _–Gets jumped on by Brookelle-_

**Pein: **I have to do the disclaimer right?

**INSERT SCREAMING AND BLOOD CURDLING SCREAMS FROM ITACHI**

**Pein: **I guess that is a yes, Brookelleeee does not own Naruto but only her Bazillion pairs of shoes ,Trillion of tank tops and a Gazillion of leopard prints.

**Hidan: **Oh... Is that my fucking cue? Damn shit… The fucking bitch would appreciate some dip shit you call damned reviews.


End file.
